Touch
by hallucogenic
Summary: Fill for a Hijack Kink Meme Prompt on tumblr. Jack can't stop touching Hiccup or holding him, because after all these years he has someone who doesn't walk right through him.


**Anonymous asked**: Jack can't stop touching Hiccup or holding him, because after all these years he has someone who doesn't walk right through him.

I am the first fill for a prompt at the Hijack Kink Meme on tumblr. YAY. I hope I did an okay job. This was basically brain vomit.

**Touch**

They lie in bed, the early morning rays of weak sunlight filtering through the window.

Jack threads his fingers through Hiccup's hair. God, it is soft. Just being able to play with those wayward strands is more than enough to feel his heart blossoming with warmth. After what seems like an eternity to know the touch of another human being, it feels surreal. He shifts the strands, this way and that. The touch of another person's hair is enough to make him giddy in delight. Hiccup is the most precious thing in his universe and if he could give him the world, he would.

If only he could keep carding his hands like this through the auburn hair for the rest of his days.

~oOo~

Hiccup is standing against the wall of the Dragon Training Arena looking particularly delectable, Jack thinks.

Of course, the Dragon Trainer has bigger things on his mind right now, what with the Academy practicing tricks and tactics with their dragons and Hiccup supervising, but Jack has never been one to obey authority. He slowly flies over to Jack, so as to not cause a sudden chill and stealthily presses his lips to the curve of Hiccup's neck where the neck meets the shoulder. Hiccup jumps. Astrid, who's finished with her turn and looking decidedly sweaty, looks at him oddly. Hiccup blushes a furious red and Jack does all he can to stop himself from laughing out loud. Hiccup mutters something under his breath and turns away.

Jack goes to follow him, but not before noticing the predatory gleam in Astrid's eyes.

~oOo~

Gobber wants Hiccup in his shop for something and Jack sees him; sleeves up to his elbows, neck and chest all sweaty and Jack can't do anything except wish he could lick all the sweat right off his little Hiccup's body and then make him sweat again.

Hiccup hears his groan and a dull flush starts creeping up his neck.

Jack is just about to torment his little smithy by sinking a hand down his pants and grasping his cock, when Astrid enters the shop.

She looks somewhat nervous, a first for her Jack thinks and he can't help but notice the way she's cleaned up. Wearing a less aggressive skirt for once with her fringe clipped back, she is looking the perfect picture of a Viking Girl.

And Jack does not like the sudden insight this gives him.

"Hey Hiccup, can I ask you something?"

Hiccup, being the little lust-crazed sex kitten primed for Jack's touch, only notices her after she's spoken. He urges her to continue with a wave of his hand.

"Sure Astrid, fire away."

The girl looks decidedly nervous now, and Jack suddenly has a very bad feeling where this is going.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you," she says, "whether you'd like to go out with me."

"Sure Astrid," his amazing little boyfriend replies, "Just tell me what time and Toothless and I will be there." He flashes a sunny grin, with his adorable buck teeth and Jack suddenly has an irrational urge to hide Hiccup in a cave that no one can locate.

"Not like that, Hiccup." Jack can hear a note of frustration entering her voice. "I mean like…" she trails off and Hiccup is looking at her, eyes wide and face frighteningly blank, "I would like to date you." She mumbles off.

Hiccup is standing stock still and Jack wonders whether he's gone into shock. This, he thinks, is not good. He comes up behind Hiccup and presses himself flush against his back. Hiccup sways a little, but to Astrid, it only looks like he's a little unsettled.

Jack positions his mouth next to Hiccup's ear. "Tell her that you're already seeing someone."

"I'm already seeing someone." Color is slowly leaching back into his cheeks and Jack can't help but think that Hiccup looks like a fine china doll. Astrid looks slack-jawed.

"Tell her that you love him very much." He slowly sneaks both arms around Hiccup's waist and flattens both palms on either side of his hipbone.

"I love h- him very much." Hiccup stutters out, and Jack can practically see the light bulb go on above her head.

"Tell her that he's the only one allowed to touch you." Jack slowly begins to pet Hiccup's hipbone, and Hiccup can barely keep himself from bucking into his hands.

"He's the only one allowed to tou- umm, take me out." Hiccup stammers out, his voice belying the moan he so obviously wants to let escape.

Suddenly, Astrid's eyes widen and she smirks. "It's that Jack Frost boy isn't it?" She grins and looks at Hiccup. "It alright, I get it." She shakes her head and laughs.

Turning towards the general direction of the interior of the shop, she raises her voice. "You won, Mr. Frost." She calls out teasingly. "But you can't blame a girl for trying." She gives Hiccup a mock salute and saunters off.

Hiccup's eyes are wide and his cock is impossibly hard. Jack slowly strokes the hardening flesh, feeling a flash of triumph when Hiccup moans out loud. But as much as he'd like to get Hiccup off in the shop, he can't. It's too public, and no one but Jack is allowed to see his beautiful Hiccup come.

Of course, that doesn't mean he can't come.

Jack drags Hiccup to the back of the shop where he yanks down his pants and swallows Hiccup's cock whole. Hiccup covers his hand with his mouth, stifling the keen that threatens to break free. It would be so embarrassing if he were caught by Gobber or worse, his father. Jack sucks and licks Hiccup's cock, peppering it with little nips and flicks. He flicks his tongue rapidly over the ridge of foreskin and all Hiccup wants to do is pummel his hips into the scorching heat of one Jack Frost's mouth. Suddenly, Jack closes the mouth over the cockhead and sucks _hard_. And Hiccup can literally feel the orgasm being _wrenched _from him. He comes with a soft cry and is on the floor. Jack gently runs his hands over Hiccup's body and buckles his pants.

After all, he can never get tired of touching his Hiccup.

~oOo~

Hiccup is on Toothless and Jack is riding the wind beside him. He loves this final aspect of the day. It combines two of the favorite things he loves: Hiccup and flying. Hiccup is stretched over the saddle mimicking a lithe-limbed gazelle and Toothless is cutting through the skies like a black diamond. Jack is having a hard time tearing his eyes away from the both of them and to his embarrassment he can feel himself tenting in his pants.

He hovers behind Hiccup and gently settles himself onto the saddle. Toothless snorts, recognizing the added weight and Jack leans forward in the saddle.

Hiccup is so concentrated while flying and it shows when he yelps as Jack looms over him from behind. Jack chuckles softly as Hiccup tries to elbow him out of the saddle all the while yelling at Jack to keep his hands to himself. Jack smirks because he knows that that request can never be fulfilled and Hiccup knows it as well.

He grasps the handles of Toothless' saddle and pulls himself forward. Hiccup begins another rant stating that Jack will knock him off if he comes any closer and wasn't he aware that he could fly but Hiccup can't. However, that all stops when he feels Jack's erection pressing into him from behind and Hiccup can do nothing more but moan as Jack insistently starts to rub himself against the crease of his ass cheeks.

Hiccup gets the idea quickly, but can't believe that Jack has the audacity to carry it out. He begins to tell him to stop, but looking over his shoulder he sees that Jack has already taken his cock out and is beginning to slowly stroke it. The thought of having mid-air sex is potentially terrifying, what with him riding on a dragon more than 10,000 feet from sea level. Never mind that his boyfriend would never let anything happen to him, but Hiccup is worried about Toothless. What if the he begins to get erect in the middle of the sky with them fucking? Then what? Toothless snorts, as if he reads his mind and continues to fly serenely at an even pace, almost gliding along the expanse.

At that moment, Hiccup realizes that his buckle is undone and cool air is whipping around his cock. He moans and Jack begins to pump him nice and slow till Hiccup is screaming at him to just _put it in_. Jack thumbs his head and generously applies pre-cum all over Hiccup's aching cock. Dimly, in some scholarly part of his mind, he realizes that the adrenaline rush is forcing the fluid out of his body but Hiccup can't bring himself to care.

Jack knows he has to be careful. One wrong move and Hiccup and Toothless could go plummeting down to earth. He cannot forget that Hiccup's prosthetic leg is attached to Toothless' tail and he can't move Hiccup out of his position unless he wants the trajectory to change. He knows what has to be done in this situation.

Jack has to mold himself to Hiccup.

With a great amount of care he slowly lifts Hiccup up and scoots forward. The rough leather of the saddle is delicious against his perineum and balls and he hoarsely swears. Hiccup is valiantly trying to struggle against the utter debauchery of the act, and Jack needs to show him exactly why this is a good idea.

Slowly, he lowers Hiccup onto his cock, thanking his lucky stars that he is somewhat loose from their previous round. Jack is adventurous and loves trying out new stuff but he would never do it if it actually ended up hurting Hiccup. He feels Hiccup's walls slowly encasing him in a soft warm sheath and it takes all he has to stop blowing his load into the warmth. When they are finally joined, both boys give a loud moan with Toothless snickering in the background but the two of them are gone too far to really care.

It takes Jack ten solid pumps of his hips before Hiccup comes, milky white fluid rising from the tip of his fisted cockhead making several beautiful white arcs into the expanse of the black sky. Jack has the presence of mind to purse his lips and blow away the cum before it falls on Toothless. He gives another three, sharp thrusts before he spills into the warmth of Hiccup's cavern and _Odin, he has never loved someone so much._

~oOo~

Later, as he's lying on the bed beside a sleeping Hiccup thoroughly satiated, arms and legs entangled with their opposing pair, Jack comes to a conclusion.

He will _never_ stop touching Hiccup because Hiccup was the one who touched him first.

The End.


End file.
